Arcade Ishmael
"Acher-IV was the proof that no matter how hard you train, no matter how good of a soldier you are, you can never be ready for the horrors of a battle." -Arcade in his journal telling about Acher-IV Early Life Arcade Vhe Ishmael was born on Coruscant, the Republic's capital, in 45BBY to two high-class citizens, his father was a wealthy businessman, and his mother a senator. Arcade always liked to watch the Republic police officers march down the streets in unison, and at first wanted to join them at a young age. He went to the best schools and universities in the Galaxy, studying with high notes, until 22BBY when the Clone Wars erupted, Arcade enlisted in the Republic Armed Forces. The Clone Wars When the Clone Wars erupted in 22BBY, Arcade quickly enlisted in the Armed forces, being assigned to a engineer division at first, he'd then be later sent to be trained as a V-ARC, and passed every tests with energy and success. Two weeks after Geonosis, Arcade would be assigned to the 251st Planetary Assault Corp, under the command of CC-4453, Senior Commander "Zero". During an ambush on a backwater farming planet they were supposed to secure, the unit that the young Lieutenant Ishmael was in came under heavy fire, and unfortunately, the captain was shot through the heart, Arcade did all he could but couldn't help his commanding officer. When the Legion secured the planet, Arcade was promoted to Marshall Commander and Commanding Officer of the 251st, with CC-9289, Captain "Blackburn" as his 2nd in Command, and Admiral Rayt Khiurn as the commander of the 251st's fleet. Arcade would lead the 251st through their first major operation, Operation: Red King, also known as the Battle of Acher-IV, over 7000 Clone Troopers were sent on the heavily defended CIS droid factory planet to capture it. Arcade would lead them through the intense 2 weeks of the battle, aided by the Local Militias, and befriending the leader, Vaah-Kri Zaheki. Arcade would then lead the 251st throughout many other battles, as well as lead the 15th Regiment, a commando force of the 251st, in detachment missions across Kashyyk, Felucia, Utapau, Umbara, Christophsis and even Ryloth. As Order 66 was given, due to the 251st not being led by a Jedi General, the Legion could not carry it out at first, but quickly did after meeting a small band of Rogue Jedi. Arcade would then desert of the Republic Army a few weeks after the Jedi Purge began. The Empire After deserting from the Republic, Arcade quickly went into hiding until his name was forgotten, always keeping his DC-17 hand blasters at his side, his DC-15s carbine in his hands and donning his ARC Armor, he stayed at the ready in case he was found, and slowly, he was eventually forgotten by the Empire. Arcade would later meet a woman, by the name of Veziel Shaau, who was secretly a escaped Jedi, and they later married and had a child, Eyra Ihan Ishmael. Veziel would however die giving birth to Eyra, making Arcade raise her on his own. He taught her how to handle a blaster as well as melee weapons. In 7BBY, Arcade would join a rebel cell, proving to be a excellent soldier and tactician, due to his commanding status during the Clone Wars and in 4BBY, he joined the Rebel Alliance, being promoted to Commander and serving both as a tactician, and field operative. He fought at Yavin alongside Luke Skywalker and the rest of the Rebel Fleet, and as well as Hoth and Endor. After Endor, he was joined by his now 15 years old daughter, Eyra who had also joined the Rebel as a Spy and supply runner. 2 years after Endor, Arcade was a Admiral for a the New Republic Intelligence, he would however, finally retire in 7ABY, having served 32 years in the Armed Forces, and peacefully die of old age years later in his farmhouse. Category:Characters